Tied Up
by Wicked R
Summary: I'm just going to forget that the last ten minutes of the finale happened, so AU after Elena's phone call. Rebekah chooses to stay with Damon for what she thinks will be his final moments.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Tied Up

Disclaimers: I don't own any supernatural powers or anything else to do with TVD. It would be a completely different show if I did.

Genre: hurt/comfort

Summary/Set: I'm just going to forget that the last ten minutes of the finale happened, so AU after Elena's phone call. Rebekah chooses to stay with Damon in what she thinks will be his final moments.

"Damon?" Rebekah stood hesitatingly at the other end of the crates Damon was leaning on as he pressed the off button on his phone, deciding to cut the conversation with Elena short. What else could have been said between them or about the situation he was in? Something more of the same painful stuff?

"I think I've told you to run," he grumbled, "please tell me that at least some of what I did tonight wasn't in vain and will not be wasted."

"Your concern for my well-being is sweet and admirable," Rebekah gave him a tense, but complimenting smile, "but I'm pretty sure Alaric's still chasing me in the woods. He will have no better qualities than Mikael, and I always knew how to shake him off."

"So what? You decided it would be good fun to watch me get sick and die?" Damon sat down by the wall, feigning disinterest.

"No. I just thought you would hate having to die without some liqueur," she pulled a bottle of 19th century Rhum de Sa Majeste.

"Napoleon's rum?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

Rebekah shrugged, "he was short, not impotent. Have the honours of the first sip," she pulled the cork out with her teeth and handed the drink over, "after all, we don't know how long you've still got to live," she settled down next to him.

"How lovely of you to remind me of the finality of my existence," the younger vampire appreciated the silky rich, vibrant, yet refined caramel spice of the somewhat scotch-like, illustrious alcohol.

"I'm so sorry it ends like this Damon," Rebekah offered him a compassionate look, arms touching as she settled down closer to him.

"So Klaus did really sire Mary," he established as emotionless as he could manage, which was quite cold, given the decades' worth practice he had at repressing emotions.

"I'm sorry," Rebekah repeated, her sad eyes drinking up the sight of his beautiful features appreciatively so she could remember him in all his glory. "I know my presence cannot make up for the one you love being here, but at least always coming second best, I know what that feels like."

Damon blinked at her shyly. If there was anything that'd faze him, it would be kind words. "At least that part is over and dealt with for good," he shrugged.

"You know I have these thoughts of the end of the world sometimes. Given I've lived through so much and am perhaps truly immortal bar a some oak stakes, I think it is probably quite likely I will see the end of human civilization, be it caused by a giant space object, sun flares or war. And you know what my plans are for those last, final hours?" She put a hand on his thigh, her fingers reaching upwards.

"I can guess," Damon squinted, unsure that was the way he'd like to spend his last moments. It'd be better than moping over Elena's choice in any case. People won't remember him for his love anyway, but his lover qualities, that is another matter.

"I'm not good at offering other kinds of emotional support, so my suggestion is to hurry up, I'm not too keen on making love to a decaying corpse." Her voice was hard not so much with brutal honestly, but her regret.

"Thanks for the visual," Damon countered, but yanked her round to make her sit on top of him. "I think that a good offer. I enjoy you too much naked to settle otherwise."

There was no hesitation in their movements when their hands reached for the other's body, over the clothes and under the clothes. They have made love before, once quick, once slow, and she had always felt the same trailing fire of arousal wherever he touched her.

Rebekah arched into him, for once acutely aware of the concept of finality, but it only heightened her senses like never before. Loosing herself in wanting to feel him too, her hands unbuttoned his shirt and jeans, her hands all over him. Her lips closed the distance between them, lips brushing against his demandingly. Removing her clothes while kissing never being a problem for Damon, he trailed his tongue down to her now naked breasts and arched her back to cover her stomach with tantalising licks as well.

"I like to see you naked too," Rebekah countered with the obvious, breathless, her skilled legs working on making him shirtless at the same time as his tongue travelled lower and lower. Once her visual delight certain, she spread her legs wider, more pushing, then letting his head reach between her thighs. Clutching his locks, she moaned in anticipation-Damon Salvatore was a master at what he was doing, unlike any other Rebekah encountered in a thousands years.

The younger vampire was tantalisingly only kissing her down there, silky lips brushing teasingly against her wet folds. His tongue parted them minimally at first, circling and nibbling before delving and claiming. Sucking on her clit was completely sudden, making her cry out with the sensation overload. Never letting his hair go, pleasure engulfed her, making her unable of logical or objective thought between the swipes of his tongue, tickling breath and the silkiness of his hair tickling her lower belly. All she could do was feel, but she tensed nevertheless, a sense of something missing niggling at her brain. Knees trembling, she willed herself to yank his head up from her spot that he immediately replaced with his fingers, never letting the stimulation stop, "I need more," she whimpered, "I need your phallus."

"It is called penis these days, Goldielocks," she looked at her with the ghost of his smirk before nodding in acknowledgement and rising to place himself between her legs. She was so close, so ready, he knew it would only take a few thrusts. Break neck pace orgasm a la Damon Salvatore.

Running her hands down his back to grab his bottom she did not let him choose when to give it to her. She squeezed him hard and pushed him into her herself even more, once, twice, three times, a little deeper into that tiny nub of nerve ending, a little faster, filling her completely. "Damooon," she cried, shuddering violently, finding his mouth and moaning into, the taste and feel of his lips lengthening the shockwave of her orgasm till she relaxed enough to remember the circumstances..She was so going to miss those beautiful eyes and that smart ass grin. Rebekah moved away from the kiss and stared into those blue wonders, glistening with a film that she did not want to think were tears. "I should be more considerate. Let's do it again so you can cum or I can give you a blowjob."

Damon snorted, "I guess some men would have that as their last wish."

"Not you though," Rebekah understood, sat up and took his hand instead, "is there something I can do?"

Damon nodded, taking up his original position by the wall, "I wouldn't want to impose anything one you." He encircled a hand round her shoulders and pulled her close nevertheless, planting a kiss on her forehead, not consciously aware that he had included her in those he cared about with that gesture.

"We could've been good together Damon," Rebekah speculated regretfully, "we could have shared fun times and adventures, faced adversity together. If you wouldn't be so hang up on the doppelganger that is."

"Me and Stefan agreed that whoever Elena chooses, the other one leaves. Not that it matters now anyway. He'll die in her arms and I'll die..here."

"In my arms," Rebekah assured him, snaking her arms round him comfortingly. "Do you want.." She gulped, "some of those enjoyable Elena dreams?"

"No," he shook his head, "there was a short period in my life when I was really happy, a moment I wouldn't mind going back to, but it was a long time ago. You couldn't do that for me without proper background knowledge, but it is okay, I never really wanted things that were not real, whether it was Katherine or someone else."

"I wish I've known you for longer," Rebekah contemplated, "I wish I knew the real Damon and also, how you were when you were human, the right way to get to know a person. But I have a feeling I would've turned you myself.." She pushed herself a bit away from him, becoming animated, "but I could still get to know you and experience what your life was like. You could show me!"

"Nobody gets to see that," Damon grouched, somewhat sour and rejective.

"Who do you think you're hiding from that you're inherently good and why?"

"Because it is not a particularly useful quality for a vampire maybe?"

"Mayhap not for a vampire, but for a woman, it is. Damon, what have you got to loose? Whatever you show me from your past, I can not use against you for the lack of time remember? So the little time you have left, why don't you occupy yourself and concentrate. Thoughts away from impermanency and Elena!" She ordered, "or do you want me to compel you?"

"You can't, not unless you bleed me dry again."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "what is it with you and vervain? I don't think drinking it does any favours overall on the long run."

"Are you not here to make me forget I don't have a long run?"

The original reached out to caress his hair at the side of his face, "as I said, anything you want, Damon," she leaned in to brush his lips with a sad kiss. Her lover reciprocated the kiss eagerly, longing it to last forever, catching her lips. She tilted her head, begging for entrance, moaning. Loosing herself in his warmth sent shivers down her spine as he pulled her closer, her senses slowly became aware of being in a different world.

Light glittered in the air, giving shape to a fuzzy, but resplendently sparkling rainbow over a pool of light blue water encircled by a bright green sedgy bank at one side, large trees at another, sheltered by huge, dark cliffs. Rebekah would've recognized that scenery at a millisecond's glance, making her heart flutter with the joy of remembrance of a time when things were simple and life was about the love of family. It was the untouched and hidden Mystic Falls waterfalls, in an era when tourist routes and nature trails were far from getting invented. Yet this apparition wasn't to do with her memories.

In the pool, under the waterfall, Damon's naked body brought her joy and she had to admit, the young Damon Salvatore's curly locks and transparent innocence added to the appeal of his rippling muscles and inviting, glistening wet pleasure trail. Damon had obviously given in to her request of showing her who he really was and Rebekah didn't mind the imagery at all, not even coupled with the fact that young Damon was making love to a little, curly, brown haired woman in the water. She could tell that this was the happiest moment in his life and it made her happy too, understanding the transcendency of the occasion and why this time would be where his mind wondered, related to when he let go. Rebekah's fledging place in her mind was something very similar.

The sky darkened though and Rebekah could see Damon sitting in a clearing in the woods in his confederate uniform, with his back to a tree, polishing boots with an older fellow quizzing him amicably in whispers, "so then you always aim at the air, unless you're threatened at close range?"

Damon shrugged, "just because my father sent me here it doesn't mean I have to kill people. I'm going to desert soon anyway, I've got a girl waiting for me back home. I'm going to ask her to marry me and run away with me before it is too late. She asked me to come back alive and before long and I am not going to disappoint her."

The trees disappeared, but the guns remained. Rebekah shuddered at the recognition, going by the sound and the misery, they were on a World War One battlefield. But why would Damon be here if he hated warfare so much? Unless he was one of those vampires who raided the trenches of the weakened troops and finished them off with a feast. She feetingly remembered that handsome vampire John Mitchell who had been created on one of these battlefields, but then Damon's memories prevailed in her mind and she saw him running through with a little child in his arms, his back full of bulletholes as he protected the child. Why would he do that?

She didn't have time to contemplate as the scenery changed, a pale blue sky appeared with sporadic puffy clouds. There was another little boy running around in a secluded garden full of rose bushes by a large, white Estate House, his laughter blessed to almost euphoric as he chased a plain white butterfly, his mother sitting by a bench laughing just as loud and amused by his enthusiasm. Their noisemaking woke the baby in the Moses basket by her side and now her giggle was apologetic instead as she picked the child up, "hush little Stefan."

Rebekah wanted to admire the perfectly enchanting scene some more before it disappeared, but it blurred into the unique, vast timelessness of the Grand Canyon, Shangrila Heaven, The Great Barrier Reef, the Iguazu Waterfalls, Cape Town and some other places that she either recognised from pictures or did not know of, but all were equally beautiful, the most picturesque places in the world that she immediately felt the drive to visit. She had lived a lot longer, yet Damon found the time to see all these places?

Then she felt like she was a crow, soaring amongst the early skyscrapers of Madrid and Chicago, sitting on windowledges checking and flying by Stefan. Faces, a myriad of women of all colours and types, smiling, screaming Damon's name in rapture. Damon, walking down dark empty roads, alone. No, on a small yacht, all by himself in the middle of a vast, tempestuous ocean, up and down and up and down the waves that lull her to sleep..

tbc


	2. Instrument

Chapter 2: Instrument

Regardless of her daylight ring, Rebekah had always unconsciously felt a certain minor instinctive disquiet when the sun came up, often making her wake up for a glance around. There was only a thin shaft of light coming from a flat air ventilation gap in the container storage hall, but it was still enough to alert her to wakefulness. She looked up to find herself staring into the most beautiful summer morning sky eyes under those long, naturally kohlblack eyelashes that could've shamed any woman. The endless blue of the tropical seas fazed her into a statue for a moment, but then she drew herself away from those lazuline, vibrant orbs to check over the rest of his body. Thankfully for her, he was still shirtless and she took another few seconds to admire his thin build with artistic appreciation before gasping in surprisal, pushing a bit back away from him to assure herself by the full picture that he was all right, "it is morning time and you're not dead!"

"Apparently," Damon shrugged as if talking about the weather on a day he planned to spend inside, "and by his text, Stefan is alive too."

Rebekah shook her head slowly, as if having trouble processing the information, "but I've seen Klaus turn Mary."

"What? No hug?" Damon pushed her off himself so he could move. Rebekah's expression softened and she reached up to take his hand, but Damon was already standing up so he pulled her up, mistaking her gesture intended for comforting.

"I'm glad you're alive," she said softly, expressing her feelings verbally instead. She grabbed her clothes, "but right now I have to wonder if my brother is still alive too. Maybe you were mistaken, that bridge sign wasn't entirely made of the white oak tree. Maybe there were impurities and that helped save my brother."

"Yeah, maybe the sky is a cloudless green and the grass is made out of gold," Damon rolled his eyes.

"Actually, it is better," Tyler strolled in, "the sky is dark and the grass is made out of blood," he said with an unfamiliar smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Damon stalked closer guardedly.

"Trying to assure the survival of the werpire species, what did you think I was doing?" Tyler raised his eyebrows, lifting his chin up high as if looking down on him.

"See?" Rebekah turned to look at Damon, "he's still alive too and what's more, slave to the sire bond and that could only be true if Niklaus is still somehow alive."

"Some, yes," Tyler replied, "but the how is not so much of a pleasure, sister," he waved a hand up and down towards his body. "The witch didn't want her petty friends dead so she put my essence into this," he nodded downwards with his chin.

"Niklaus?" Rebekah dared to hope, then shook her head, "how can I be sure it is you?"

"Well, apart from all what you have already deduced from the alive status of certain vampires, because one of my hybrids would not be able to do this so easily," he sped over to Damon, knocked him onto the ground and held his throat so tightly he wasn't able to speak or breathe anymore.

"Oh Niklaus," Rebekah stepped over to the other two vampires with tears faintly flickering in her eyes and despite the disagreements she had recently had with her brother, she gave into her impulsive, emotional nature and hugged him tight, making him loosen his grip on the younger vampire more so as a byproduct, than on purpose, Damon momentarily forgotten.

"So you with me, Rebekah?" Klaus enunciated, taking hold of his sister's arms, letting Damon out of his hands completely. The werepire's eyes glittered with fondness and new hope, having had clearly heard the blonde's cries when he was getting staked and his body burst into fire.

"We are family," the original woman reminded him simply as a way of explanation.

"In that case, you don't mind some revenge," Klaus turned back towards Damon who had picked himself off the ground by this time. "You were right all along, Becca. I was too hung up on hybrids, but Alaric needs dealt with. To have a little advantage on both those accounts, I think the best way to kill Elena is to bottle up all her precious human blood for future use. And I know just the man to do this for me," he gave Damon a false benevolent smirk.

"You should perhaps do your business all by yourself, or get one of your precious hybrids to do it," Damon returned the smirk.

"Well, unfortunately thanks to little Bonnie, people in Mystic Falls already know I am in Tyler's body so it has to be you who lures her out at least."

Rebekah shook her head, "you can't use him Klaus, he's vervained as usual."

"Oh so we're talking a little fun before business, do we?" Her brother smiled.

"Run Damon, run!" Rebekah reciprocated his gesture from the night before, speeding the KlausTyler into the wall.

Damon wasn't one for running away from danger, but if something scared him it was loosing or even more, hurting Elena. He was not going to be compelled to endanger her. But he didn't make it to the door. Klaus seemed to be just as strong in Tyler's body than before and he was still able to stop Damon with one hand while wrestling with Rebekah. He flung the younger vampire upwards, making him land on a pile of boxes so powerfully that it took him momentarily out the equation. "If you're not with me, you're against me," Klaus spat, shaking the woman by the shoulders, willing her to act like he'd expect her.

"I don't care about Elena. In fact please, do me a favour and get rid of her already. The little saint does more harm then good. But Damon, he's my pet. I don't want you to hurt him," she pouted, her expression beseeching.

"He'll be fine, he's a vampire," Klaus dismissed her position so much he even let go of her and turned his back, her little rebellion dealt with as far as he was concerned. "But if you want to miss out on the goodies, well, you're welcome to leave and come back in a few hours, when I promise to return your latest lover obsession to you in one piece," he walked over to the unconscious vampire and took him off the crates for a better access, dropping him unceremoniously down onto the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Rebekah stood with her arms crossed, frowning. It didn't really happen all that often that she went against Klaus, regardless of what it was about, although it kept occurring more often this century than any other. However, this matter didn't seem worth being at loggerheads with her favourite brother for. After all, she had bled Damon vervainless herself not so long ago. She shrugged, collecting her jacket and settling for coming back not too much later, in case or more likely because Klaus would go overboard.

"Bring blood!" Klaus shouted after her, "your pet and me both will need it."

tbc


	3. Overrefinement

Chapter 3: Overrefinement

"Klaus." Rebekah said slowly and sardonically, resisting the urge to step forward and knock him away from the vampire he was torturing, "is this really necessary?" She was referring to her brother having his hand buried in Damon's abdomen, making the younger vampire whimper weakly, incapable of more, never mind control.

"You're back too early darling," Klaus commented, peering inside the hole he made in Damon's belly with his head tilted as if he were studying anatomy.

"What are you doing?" Rebekah stalked forward, pursing her lips. Damon's eyelids flickered, his vision unfocused, yet she still felt as if he was giving her pleading looks.

"I seem to have missed the superior mesenteric artery the first time round, but no worries, I'll find it this time," he lifted a handful of bowels into the air and chucked them to the side. His victim shook and twitched, his strength failing his vocals.

"I'm sure he's ready for the compulsion," the blonde gulped, wincing at the sight of her lover's ashen face. This style of Klaus she had been referring to when she had said she could do torture on her own when having had kidnapped Damon not so long ago herself.

"Why don't you try it out then?" Klaus suggested as a way of testing his sister some more whether she was willing to play his game. Rebekah was eager to help, although one could discerningly say it wasn't entirely out of the love of the game. Kneeling by Damon, she lifted his head gently onto her lap, caressing the side of his face soothingly.

Flinching, his eyes opened and as soon as his pained and unfocussed eyes recognised her, his shaking visibly calmed a little. He gulped, grabbing her other hand, "uhgmm," he moaned and the eternal teenager couldn't be certain whether he was trying to say something.

"It's okay," she whispered pacifyingly, not quite feeling entirely at ease in front of her brother to voice her concern for Damon openly, despite how Klaus could hear her whispers all the same, "I'm here."

The werepire rolled his eyes as expectable, "you can pet your ducky afterwards. You know how I can't stick out your lovey dovey," he grimaced, "but I grant," he cocked his head leniently, "if you want to compel him yourself and spare him the additional pain of my compulsion, you should proceed."

Rebekah took control of herself nodding and used the opportunity as Damon was still focusing his attention on her, some part of him hoping that the blonde was really just a girl who loved blindly and recklessly even if it consumed her rather than the seductive woman who liked to hang with the far-famed Ripper and his pitiless "brother" and at this point in time, he was hoping this more for his sake than hers.

The original grabbed her jacket and pressed it to Damon's abdomen, knowing that what was to follow will cause significant damage and pain even so and cupped his cheek fondly with her other hand, "kiss me Damon," she forced the compulsion upon him.

The younger vampire pushed himself up on an elbow without thought, that's how the irresistible impetus of compulsion worked. The impulse of acting however didn't stop the anguish that the nerve endings from his whole maimed midsection sent to his brain. He gagged, spitting out blood, prompting Rebekah to hold her jacket tighter to his form, not being able to resist pulling him up a bit to aid his sitting up a little.

"I see we've got a proper new infatuation at our hands," Klaus commented on her actions, "how long's this one's going to last before you tire of his face and kill him or before he dumps you and you kill him?"

Rebekah didn't reward him with an answer, too concentrated on the struggling vampire instead. Damon leant on one hand, clutching his abdomen with the other arm over Rebekah's hand. Wheezing and with a paleness that made Rebekah fear he was going to pass out and fail the performance despite being compelled, Damon neared her, sweat breaking off his forehead and sticking to his bloodmatted hair. Rebekah pursed her lips, not being able to anticipate any pleasure coming from the kiss, but at least it wouldn't be too painful for Damon. He inched closer, clearly pained by the movement. The blonde braced herself for the impact as the black haired vampire didn't seem in control of his movements and wobbled dangerously, but he stopped an inch away and searched to look into her eyes again, this time deliberately. For a moment, the cloud of pain broke and he gave her a permitting look, one conveying tenderness and forgiveness. Then he closed the remaining distance and pressed his lips surprisingly unwaveringly and tenderly against hers. Rebekah closed her eyes, not fussing over his present condition anymore. He kissed exactly the same way as he always did; alternating gentle, soft and lovesome with fire and unbridled desire and she knew she was lured to him more than ever, stronger than any compulsion could ever impose. None of the encounter seemed forced, awkward or tense, making her forget about her brother for the moment. She brought her free hand round, wrapping it around him, tugging at his hair, pulling him in closer. Responding to his kiss, she captured his bottom lip between hers. He tasted like blood, never a bad thing. But she barely nibbled on it for a second when his body went limp with a low soft moan and tumbled into the original's arms. "Oh shit," Rebekah verbalized her reaction, and then quickly overcoming her startlement she adjusted the position of his body so that he was lying comfortably, with his head in her lap.

Klaus sighed, "What was that to prove again? That he's keen on getting laid?" He swept close, grabbed Damon's hand and pulled his daylight ring off, then pushed Rebekah's hand and jacket away from the gaping wound in his abdomen and dropped the ring inside where it slipped down past the severed bowels and the bloody mess. His sister watched with bottled indignation as Klaus grabbed Damon's head out of her lap by his hair, opened one of his victim's eyelids and compelled him anew, "fish your ring out."

Rebekah forgot to put her hand out not to let the back of her lover's head not hit the ground when the original werepire let go as she was too distracted by being conflicted. "He needs to be awake to be able to do anything, you know," the blonde grumbled, gathering the unconscious man up again. She bit the inside of her lower lip and raised Damon's head so she could kiss him. Gently probing his delectable full lips, she parted them with her tongue so that a small taste of her original blood that still lingered in her mouth after the small wound she made closed quickly could pass into his system, knowing that while it would not make much difference to his physical well-being, it was likely to make him stir enough to be aware of his surroundings and feel while she devoured the tantalizing cavern of his mouth roughly, pressing her body tightly against his. Rebekah backed off however when she heard him moan as it sounded more of coming from pain rather than pleasure.  
Damon's eyes began to open slowly and suddenly their eyes were locked in a deep, penetrating gaze that gave away her sympathy for him and his gratitude for it. A second later he blinked, his gaze going downwards when his brain got to the state where it was ready to follow the orders of the compulsion. It wasn't the first time he had to bury his own hand into his abdomen angling for some splinters or bullets, but usually he had more of an idea of the exact location of the foreign objects.  
Klaus watched with appreciation as he struggled. Of course the compulsion didn't give Damon any choice in what he was doing, but the werepire expected a lot more screaming, writhing and other manifestations of his anguish. While Stefan might've been master of diabolic eloquence with a rampageous crescendo, Damon had his own elect qualities that made him worthy and entertaining enough as a pet instead of his brother so he decided Rebekah was welcome to keep him once the messy Elena business was done for good.

His sister was firmly hanging to Damon's shaking form as he produced the item requested by Klaus, then let him sag back into her arms teeth clenched, eyes closed. Klaus didn't waste any more time zooming over and prying his eyes open again for the next compulsion, "let's not throw away the very good opportunity of the state you're in, shall we? This one will be a lot easier than the last one. We'll call Elena for you so you don't exert yourself and all you have to do is tell her to come and help you because Alaric wounded you to an extent you can't heal. Then it's just lying here as bait."

"Stefan will never let her come," Rebekah intercepted.

"That is why I'm adding this," Klaus twisted Damon's head to make him look into his eyes again, "you bring me Elena no matter what."

"It is not very characteristic for Damon to ask for help," Rebekah argued again, "I don't think she will fall for it."

"I think she won't resist the heroics of it," Klaus gave his own opinion, "especially if it goes against what Stefan says. Cute little couple. In the end, he'll follow her like a puppy."

"They are so plaguey when it is the whole Scooby gang's on the same ball," Rebekah complained.

"They won't all come," Klaus waved her off, "what a joke that would be. More than one person coming to Damon's aid is already a miracle. Laughable how hard he'd trying to make them like him."

"How does that make him any different than the rest of us?" Rebekah grumbled disgruntled, referring to patterns of her own and Klaus' relationships.

"Just wake him up properly," her brother dismissed any thoughts that could bring him to consider the similarities.

"I'd rather you weren't present when I did that," the blonde bundled Damon back into her arms, loosening the buttons on his trousers, "since I guess you don't want me to feed him so that his voice could sound suitably weak on the phone, I'll need to resort to more intimate measures."

"You're right, I've seen enough dicks in my lifetime," Klaus sighed and collected some of the blood bags Rebekah has left in the corner, "these will do for starters, but given I'm not even in my own skin, I'll need a bit more life in my nourishment to feel alive. Call me about the developments if I'm not back in time," he ordered, not questioning his sister's allegiance.

Rebekah waited till the werepire could not see what she was doing and grabbed a blood bag herself despite what she had previously said. She did not want Damon to hurt any more than he absolutely had to and never seriously considered bringing him to consciousness by sexual stimulation given the circumstances. It wasn't easy to mobilise the younger vampire in her care even so as Rebekah had to realize that quite a lot of the blood she had managed to get past the choking, spluttering sick vampire's lips was seeping out his unhealed stomach. Her jacket that she had previously been using as a compress got soaked through to an unusable extent, so she used her bare hands to slow the bloodflow and thus all the difficulties it took her a number of minutes to get Damon to focus on her somewhat, making her realize she had underestimated the damage Klaus had caused. "It'll be over soon," she soothed him, stroking the side of his face with the back of her bloodied fingers, then took to find his phone as Klaus had suggested so he could get things over with. She didn't need him fully cognizant for that, the compulsion would do its job regardless and maybe this way it was for the best. Bringing up the call log, she easily located Elena's number and held the ringing phone to the younger vampire's ears.

"Damon?" Elena's sleepy, but quickly sharpening voice sounded from the other side, "I tried to call, but you had your phone switched off. I know it was cause you didn't want to speak to me, but why, I thought you understood how I had to come back to Mystic Falls."

"Elena..?" Came the bewildered recognition, something unsettling Damon at the back of his mind to the extent he felt shame.

"Are you back at the boarding house? Something wrong that you call at six am?" Elena listened to her instincts, honed in on supernatural dangers after one and a half years spent dancing around them.

"Elena.." Damon repeated weakly, not sure of anything else.

"Damon, where are you? What happened? Are you hurt?" Elena guessed from the cryptic and enfeabled manner of the man she liked to think of mostly as her friend, "please tell me it is not a delayed reaction and that all your bloodline will be fine," the girl found she could feel like crying at a drop of a hat.

"They'll be fine, promise.." Damon found the strength in himself to reassure the young woman he couldn't stop caring about despite rationalising why he shouldn't, but the energy for the next part of the sentence came from the compulsion, "Ric did a number on me at the storage.." His voice slowly became a painful whisper.  
"You still at the storage facility? Is Rick there? Can you get away?" Elena got out of bed.

"No humans.." Came the hardly comprehensible words, but Elena understood he could not heal if there was no blood.

"We're coming right now, but I'm sorry I'm gonna have to hang up to call Stefan. We will be there as soon as possible."

"No Elena, you can't!" His words came in a rush of frenzy that reminded the Gilbert girl how obsessively protective he could get over her. She sighed, shaking her head, "I'm quite sure that's how Stefan would like it too." Elena shrugged, "look, after all we've been through, I'm too tired for disagreements. I desperately need some sleep and if it means so much to you, I won't come. There. How's that for a change and trust in your judgement?" She said huffily. Seriously, how could Damon argue in the state he was in?

"No Elena," the vampire repeated, "to explain..wait..hard to speak," he ground out.

"It's ok. We'll speak tomorrow Damon, about everything you want, there's no need for you to struggle just now," she tried to pacify him.  
"Stefan shouldn't come. Ric still out there..maybe close."

"You think it could be a trap?" Elena deduced. "I don't really want to bother Matt again, but I guess it'll have to be. Is that ok? Are you there?..Please indicate that you understood what I said."

"Yea.." Was the whispery, hoarse and tired response.

"Ok. Do you know what is the number of the storage units you're around?..Damon, don't pass out on me, do you hear!"

"Number.."

"Yes, the numbers, should be written around there somewhere."

"A hundred..somethin.."

"Hang on Damon, I'm on my way. Getting my jacket and keys at the moment. Do you want me to stay on the line?"

"My stomach..can't talk.."

"It's ok, it's ok Damon, you don't have to, don't exert yourself. See you in an hour or so, I can get there faster anyway if I don't have to hold the phone," she disconnected, launching into a run without a second thought. Damon would always be the last person to put her in any danger whatsoever at any time.

"I'm so sorry Damon that I can't heal you yet," Rebekah eased his phone out of his hand, trying to make him as comfortable in her lap as possible under the circumstances, "but it needs to look real when Elena arrives," he said to a doubly groggy Damon, still under compulsion, "try to relax, I've got you, I won't let anything happen to you," the original continued, more to herself than to a barely self aware conversation partner.

"It hurts.." Damon mumbled, something in his mind not making it possible for him to understand why he had to suffer without anything being done about his condition.

"I'm here," Rebekah squeezed his hand with what felt like a strong grip to Damon so much that his own comparative weakness alarmed him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, it's alright," the blonde made sure Damon's eyes were locked into hers questioningly and used compulsion once more, this time to relieve his suffering, "go to sleep Damon," and watched as his eyes closed slowly.

Tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Broach

"I really don't like this Elena. And we can't be sure he's still here." Matt stated walking down the corridor alerting Rebekah quietly sitting thinking in a dark corner where she hid the remaining bloodbags out of sight that Klaus had left behind. She pulled back, further into the darkness where she was sure weak human eyes could not detect her.

"He's here, Matt, he would've let me know if he was able to leave. Wait, I'll dial his number again," Elena suggested, "but even if we can't hear it ringing I'm going to check every storage room. Maybe the batteries went dead."

"And how are you going to do that? Most of the spaces here are locked and we don't have any vampire strength," Matt's discontented grumblings were interrupted by the ringtone of Damon's phone.

Elena jumped in surprise herself, but let Matt lead the way towards the sound, crossbow raised in the bartender's hand, wooden bullet laden shotgun in hers. The footballer remained by the door from where they could see Damon as he was trying to cover all angles of possible danger while Elena slipped through swiftly to attend to the unconscious vampire, trusting her ex boyfriend to protect her for the most part for the time being. One of these days she'll figure out a proper way to thank Matt for all that he was doing to selflessly help her, but now again there was a matter at hand that had to take her attention first. Kneeling by the Salvatore, Elena turned his head so she could lightly pat his face, hoping for some reaction. She had to swallow convulsively taking in the entirety of the damage and look away, recognizing the immediate need for her to ransack her handbag for the compulsory bloodbag she regularly carried with her these days. "Oh no no no no no, Matt, I haven't seen a vampire hurt so much before, not even when we had to rescue Stefan. Do you think we'll be able to heal him enough to be able to take him outa here?" She verbalized her fears at the same time as using her nailclipper to make a hole in the bloodbag.

"Stay far back from him," warned Matt, while advancing a little himself, "we don't know what hunger in that state could do to him."

Elena offered him an admonishing look, "Damon would never hurt me, you know that."

"He'd be delighted to know you think so," Klaus remarked, then sped towards Matt and put him out of action with one swift, potent drink from his neck, "but let's not forget that he was the one who called you here."

The ex cheerleader stood to face him at the same time as her first boyfriend slumped to the ground unconscious, "Klaus?" She enquired in wonder, despite knowing from Bonnie that she had transferred his essence to the younger werepire's body.

The original however, wasn't listening to her, his attention directed towards his sibling instead, "you didn't call to let me know Elena was on the way," he rebuked her, his vampire eyes detecting what the humans' couldn't.

Rebekah shrugged, "I thought you'd be here anyway given how important the whole Elena business it is to you," she sauntered out the dark corner as if casually, pretending all was normal and as it should be before speeding up and planting the ashcovered dagger into her unsuspecting brother's chest, just like he had done with her before, "well that is three to you, one to me. Damn well time!" She turned to give Elena a smirk, "as for your information, Klaus is my responsibility from now on and I will assure you that he's not getting out a coffin till you crinkle into a disgusting old hag and snuff it."

"Why would you do that?" Elena doubted.

"Because it was this werepirepack making obsession of his that stopped us being what we were like together. I want to hear no more of hybrids, nor him calling them his family. I am his family, the only one who cares, even if he has to learn that the hard way."

"What about Damon?" Elena looked behind her at his fragile form.

Rebekah humphed, "you have no right to have demands regarding Damon going by the manner you tempt him, play with him, use him and then repeatedly crush his heart. If it was up to me, he'd be as far from you as it goes."

"Why isn't it up to you then? You can compel him to forget me, especially in the state he is. It would be less complicated for everyone."

"You mean it would be easier if you didn't have to bother with minding his feelings, as much as you do anyways?"

Elena shook her head, denying such a view of herself, "neither of us are the heartless, malefic bitches you make us out to be. My situation with Damon is a result a circumstances, it's kinda impossible to love them both at the same time cause of the way the Salvatore brothers are with each other and I have made my choice. Do you think I wanna loose Damon, a best friend a girl could ever have? I'm only thinking about his well-being when I say he should forget all the sorrow him loving me has caused, but I have no control over who or who doesn't fall in love with me. It is not my fault he did."

"Don't worry, he'll leave on his own accord. They had an agreement with Stefan that whoever you choose, the other will be gone from Mystic Falls for good. I think it's better for you if you just went back to your boyfriend right at this moment before I imparted on you what I think you'd deserve for being such an ignorant, judgemental little cunt. I'll place Matt into your car and give him a little of my blood to heal him and then you're on your way."

"What about Damon?" Elena repeated, not feeling able to simply part with him without knowing of his fate. Besides, did the brothers have any right deciding she wasn't allowed to see one of them for good?

"I'm hoping he'll come with me, but I will not enforce it upon him. I know, I have seen the way he loves and it perhaps will take centuries till he will get there with me where he is with you, but we have an eternity to make that come true."

"So the choice is his?" Elena asked, taking a last look at the dark vampire to memorize his features in case he'd really go through with his alleged promise to Stefan.

"As painful as it might be for me, yes. There's no point to having him unless he's happy."

tbc


	5. Squeeze

Chapter 5: Squeeze

"Come, can you stand?" Rebekah urged the half healed Damon, "I'm not sure if any workers would come to the storage units in here, but I've heard some trucks pulling up earlier. And we still need to drag Klaus' coffin out as well."

Damon tried to get up, but it felt like his ribs haven't completely mended together yet and his body hurt in places he didn't even know he was injured. One glance at his paling face made her change her mind, speed forward to help him, letting down the coffin on the corridor, momentarily forgotten.

"I don't need help, I need a drink," he complained, but took the chance to lean his arm on her shoulders as they started to edge their way out.

"Too many bothersome things in my life to travel without whiskey Damon, I have a bottle in the car," she assured him.

"Rebekah," he sighed, "wait," he turned towards her, untangling himself and leaning on the wall.

"What is it?" The original searched him worriedly.

"It's all hazy," Damon shook his head.

"I don't have any more bloodbags," Rebekah apologized, "but as I said, the people who work here or any customer could be here anytime soon."

Damon waved her off, "that's not what I mean. I was half conscious when Elena was here. Is it true that I've called her to come? Is that why Klaus bled me out?" The perfectly curvy woman shrugged, affirming. "I don't want that to ever happen again. I want her as far from me as possible," Damon stated.

"I'm going to search for my family line in Eastern Europe. Klaus was never interested in humans, but I'd like to know if my cousins had any decendants," Rebekah offered as a possibilty.

Damon raised his eyebrows, "the point being?"

"To help them, and see if I could imagine what my children would've been like if we didn't get turned."

"Fair enough," the dark vampire relented, "as good of a passtime as any..could turn out to be useful to research the field the magic to make vampires comes from. I'm in," he gave her a lopsided, self-promoting smirk.

"You can wait in the car," she passed him her car keys, "maybe best for you just now if I'll handle the coffin alone," Rebekah watched him hobble down the corridor a bit before returning to the job at hand. She knew he wouldn't disappear now, he would want to make sure her brother was taken out the action for sure and know the place they'd bury the casket in Europe, but she had no idea if she could keep his interest afterwards. No man, vampire or any other creature ever stayed with her for a long time. Klaus was right in some ways, she shouldn't obsess over Damon, she would only get hurt in the end. And yet, she had to have him, she decided. For how long, didn't matter, but every day, every night, all the time they were going to spend together she will treasure. It took her as a surprise when she arrived to the parking lot to find an unconscious man in the back of her car, with blood dripping out invitingly from his wrist and a big bunch of purple and yellow wild flowers freshly collected in the front passenger seat.

"A bouquet with lunch," Damon gestured with a flourish towards his offering, "the vampire equivalent of romantic I thought. As a thanks for choosing my side."

"It has romantic written all over it," Rebekah laughed while placing the coffin into the back of her spacious nonseethrough jeep Commander, next to their food, in full guard uniform, "thank you Damon."

"I've had my fill from someone else, go on, I can drive," the younger vampire suggested, jumping into the driving seat with a smirk on his lips. It was a pleasant feeling to have an accomplice, a partner with the same values and aspirations in life.

Rebekah hugged him from behind, then slipped to the front next to him a few minutes later after she had finished her meal, "it's nice to see not all vampires adhere to this new age twentyfirst century bloodbag carry on. I prefer eat and compel myself," she smiled at Damon, patting his leg, "all back in working order?" She slid her fingers upwards to the bump in his trousers.

Damon swatted her hand away, "I think I've had enough lovers. Fun we can have all you want later."

"Oh, a thank you for my bother rescuing you," Rebekah pursed her lips, "how appropriate."

The dark vampire screeched the breaks to a halt, then turned towards his passenger and cupped her cheek to make her look at her and see the sincerity in his eyes as he pulled her close to cover her lips with his. If she didn't know him better she would've been under the impression his move was shy, timid and unsure, but at any case a long, slow, languorous kiss. "That was thank you," he said when their lips parted, "but I am a solitary creature. You've rightly punished me for using you before. You need to know I can't guarantee I won't be a dick anymore."

"You're not a dick," Rebekah argued, "you're the most sensitive guy I've ever encountered. You love so fully, so boldly, so truly."

"Not anymore," Damon established flatly, shifting the stick into gear, "I don't love Elena anymore, there's no point."

"You can't get over loving someone so easily," the original suggested, for once according to how wise she should've been given her age. "But it's easy to fall in love, just like that," she clicked her fingers, staring out to the monotone, unstimulating countryside. "I did, many times," she sighed.

"Klaus said I'm your latest obsession," Damon smirked, regaining some of his put on self confidence.

Rebekah punched his arm, "so what if you are?"

"If I am, I'm just warning you of the dangers and side effects that come with living alongside Damon hunky Salvatore."

Rebekah shrugged, "ok, you warned me. Now shut up and drive."

The End.


End file.
